


Sugar, How'd You Get So Fine

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: +18, Body Worship, Body kinks, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.





	

Slim leaned over Russ slowly, watching his sleeping form as he sat in between the other’s legs. He set Russ’ legs on his own and was trying hard not to grind against the other. He didn’t want to disturb him…yet. Slim reached up and stroked his cheek bones gently, sliding his fingers against every curve, taking in the fine detail. Slim felt his hips started to move gently as he smiled then lifted up his sweater while he leaned down to Russ. He took in his reflection’s scent slowly; the sweet smell of the sugary nectar and cigarette smoke. How can one smell so sweet and like an ash tray? Slim knew all too well that Russ didn’t taste like the ash tray he sorta smelled like. Slim moved down and took a lick at one of Russ’ ribs, Russ shivered in his sleep as an orange fluorescent glow appeared on his cheeks bone. “Ngh!” Russ stirred slightly but didn’t wake up. An earthquake couldn’t wake him up. Slim chuckled and licked a few more of his ribs generously as he started to grind against him. Russ stirred again and Slim moved down to his spine, licking each and every little bone in his vertebrae. Russ woke with a start and looked down at Slim. “H-Holy shit…w..whatcha doin’ there b-bud! AHH!!” He moaned as Slim nibbled hungrily as his bones while he grinds against him more. Russ noticed the glowing bulges forming under their pajama bottoms. He was used to Slim taking advantage of him in his sleep because this way Russ wasn’t on top of him. Russ gripped the bed sheets as he tilted his head back and moaned louder while Slim licked down to his pelvis. "H-Hey! S-Slim, yer gettin' a little handsy there buddy!" The orange hue darkened in colour on his cheeks bones as Slim nudged closer to the bulge. Slim moved back up to Russ, pushing him back down as he leaned over him. "Your bones are perfect. Not all cracked like mine are." As Slim praised the appearance of Russ' milky white bones, he stroked them slowly and lovingly as if they were made of glass. He didn’t want to stroke to hard or they might break.

Russ wasn’t use to this sort of affection. “You’re so beautiful...I almost can’t hold back from being inside of you. I wan’t to take you all in~” Slim continued to praise his counterpart, resisting his instinct to tear off Russ’ bottom and take him like a wild beast. No, he wanted to do want any beast would do; savour his food before devouring it. Taking in the appearance, the smell, the fine detail about how everything fits the meal itself then devour. Oh yes, Slim was going to devour the other if it was the last thing he’ll ever do. “Russ..” Slim caught himself moaning his double’s name. Russ was watching Slim and he knew he was being watched. Russ had no other option. What Slim was doing was making him feel so good. He breaths became short and ragged, Slim had barely even started yet. “F...Fucking stars, Slim! Just fuck me!” Russ started to pulled down his own bottoms as well as Slim’s. Who was Slim to deny the other. He released his glowing erection as he pulled off Russ’ shorts and took in the sight of the fluorescent orange glowing member, dripping wet and already soaking the bed sheets. “C’mon Slim, whatcha waitin’ for?” Russ flashed a lazy smile at him. Slim was doing his best to contain him but he could stop his rough pants or his tongue slipping through his teeth.

 _‘God dammit!’_ Slim leaned over the other and started to push into the soft, tight, slick organ. Russ groaned softly as he tilted his head back and Slim raised one of Russ’ legs up as he watched himself enter the other. Slim growled in pleasure as he blushed slightly and used his other hand to grip Russ’ pelvis. “You’re so tight! D-Dammit!” Slim groaned and licked Russ’ femur as his leg sat on Slim’s shoulder. Russ turned to the side and covered his mouth. He looked so vulnerable. He kept his whines to a minimum as he started to mouth into his phalanges. “F-Fuck Slim!” He called out. Something in Slim snapped and that pushed him to start thrusting into the other hard. Russ groaned louder and threw his head back. “T-Too rough! Slow down! I won’t last if you do it like this!” He cried out. Slim panted as he thrusts his hips into the other hard enough for their bones to slam into each other’s. Slim was devouring his tasteful meal in deep grunts and hard thrust, quietly praising the other. “So good! Oh fucking stars!” He gripped Russ’ hip bone hard and moved faster. Russ lied under him gripping the bed sheet. Slim leaned over Russ, pushing his leg towards him more, sending Slim in deeper. Russ couldn’t take much more of it cried out in pleasure. “Don’t cum, Russ! Don’t cum yet!” Slim begged the other. “Easier said than done--AHHH!!” Russ groaned to his reflection. He didn’t know if he could last. He could feel himself tightening up around Slim but he could feel Slim swelling in his organ.

“So close, Slim!” Russ gripped the bed sheet harder as he looked down and watched Slim enter him repeatedly. Slim groaned and growled as he leaned over the other, panting. Russ held his tongue out, Slim noticed and instantly wrapped his tongue around the other’s. They both groaned as their tongue fought for dominance. They released each other and cried out. “C-Cumming!!” Russ pushed his hips against Slim’s as he slammed into his reflection’s hips. They grunted loudly as Slim’s throbbing erection started to shoot out the sticky dark orange liquid onto Russ’ spine and his ribs. He dropped onto Russ as their magic started to disperse and Slim held onto Russ. “You’re so beautiful..” He mumbled. “Yeah, yeah...” Russ panted out as he held his counterpart. “Nice way of waking me up.” He nudged the other. “Nyeh heh heh..wanna smoke?” Slim asked. Russ chuckled. “Sure..”


End file.
